The present invention relates generally to the field of user authentication, and more particularly to authenticating user access to a computing system using dynamic tokens.
Authentication is the process of determining whether someone or something is, in fact, who or what it is declared to be. Frequently, computer systems and web applications, use authentication to permit or restrict a user's access to the system or application. Various methods of authentication can be implemented to authorize a user's access to the system or application. Often, authentication includes a process of comparing credentials provided by a user with those on file in a database. The process of comparing credentials can be dynamic, such as a dynamic password, or static.